It happens Harry Styles One direction Fanfic
by vickyhitsyoulikeohxx
Summary: Harry Styles is the most popular boy in school. Victoria is the typical normal teenager with excellent grades and perfect boyfriend. But everything changes when they get to know each other. It's not a typical love. It's a bit of love-hate. Please review
1. Chapter 1

So, here he comes. Harry Styles, walking down the school hallway, leaving girls breathless and speechless. Oh God, why they liked him so much. Fine, he was handsome, true that but nothing more. I mean he was a jerk, at least looked like one.

-Hey babe, what are you thinking of? - He hugged me from behind. That was Nick, my boyfriend.

-No-nothing. Random stuffs y'know. Anyway, what's up?

-Not much, I wanted to see you before I go in class. - he smiled. Aw, he has such a nice smile.

-Sweet. -I kissed him. -We have to go, see ya at lunch.

-For sure. -He pulled me closer and kissed my nose. I watched him while he was walking.

Harry's POV

I saw her staring at me. No smiles, no sighs, just staring, with a stone face. Vicky. That was her name… I think. We were in the same classes. History, math, creative writing, film producing. I have never spoken to her. Maybe I should. Oh she had a boyfriend.

-That makes it more interesting - I didn't realize I said it loud.

-What do you mean? -Hannah asked me.

-It's not your business babe. -I winked at her and she gave me that look saying 'mh, jerk'. Yeah sometimes I was a jerk, but not always. -Anyway, I have to go.

I entered in the classroom. The teacher was already there.

-You've been late Styles.

-Sorry, the traffic jam was in the rush. -I smiled. I heard someone giggling. I turned my head towards 'em. It was that girl groom the hallway.

-Traffic jam? -my teacher shook his head- Take your seat.

I sat in front of the girl. I turned to her. Don't know why.

-What? - she said kinda annoyed. Oh, wow, I could see her eyes. They were different colored. The right was green and the left was hazel. I've never seen

eyes like these before. I blinked.

-What's up?

-I'm not in a mood to talk to you now.

-Maybe later. - I grinned

-I don't think so. Please turn around. I'm trying to study.

WHAT? Really. Most of the girls would kill for the opportunity to talk with me. What is wrong with her. New plan.

-Why you are so mean? -I grinned

-Mean? I'm not mean. As I said before, I want to study.

-Okay. Fine. -I looked at her and shook my head- But if you want to talk…

-God, no. -she interrupted me. She stood up from her seat and went to the teacher. -I'm done.

-Okay, Victoria, you can leave.

Victoria's POV

Okay, that was weird. Harry talked to me. He haven't done that since we were like 8. Yes we used to be friends, but that was 10 years ago. I can't believe

how cheeky he was. 'What's up' Really? Lame. I was sitting on the bench, when someone sat next to me. It was Liam. One of Harry's best frinds. I'll explain later.

-How's going Liam. - we giggled.

-Are you free friday night? I'm going to have a party, feel free to come.

-Okay, count me in. -I smiled.

-Cool. You can bring your boyfriend too.

-It's Nick. His name is Nick. - I smiled

-Yeah, i always forget it.

-I'll talk to him.

-Okay. I'm going to call you later, I need an advice bout something. But I have to go now. -He hugged me and left.

Okay, bout Liam; yes he is best friends with Harry, so that makes him popular. That's right. But he lives the house next door, and our parents are friends so we are too. He is a really nice guy. But I know only him. See, I'm not a nerd, I love to party, but I study hard too. I don't want to be stupid y'know. And i have my creek of friends and Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall aren't in that creek.

It was lunch time so I went in the cafeteria with my friends.

-Wanna go outside? -Nick asked me.

-Sure. -we sat on a bench -So, Liam gonna have a party. Are you coming? Say yes, please.

-No. Look, I don't know. I don't know them.

-C'mon there will be at least 100 people.

-Feel free to go if you want. Y'know I don't like parties.

-Okay. - I started playing with his fingers - We can catch up later?

-Yeah. Yeah, I'll call you later. Have fun.

-I'll do my best. -I kissed him, when I opened my eyes I saw Harry standing in about 100m from us.

-What's wrong? -Nick asked confused

-Nothing. -I smiled - I love you, babe.

-I love you too lovely. -He kissed me gently- I have to go now.

-You're skipping class? Why?

-No. Teacher's sick.

-Oh, I see, okay then. Bye. - we hugged.

I walked into the classroom. For my surprise everyone were standing up in front of the desk.

-What's going on? -I asked a girl

-I don't know.

-Okay class, we have a group works and I'm gonna separate you in pairs. When you hear your name please take your seat with your co-worker. Monica-Alex; Stacy-Liz: Edward-Kevin; Victoria-Harry; Nicole-John.

Me and Harry sat on the last table. He didn't say a word. I was fine with that.

-So, you probably wonder what you have to do. -teacher smiled.- You have to date your co-worker.

-WHAT? - I asked.

-Not in that way Victoria. You have to make a list of thing that you like and things that you hate about this person. You have 4 weeks. I expect interesting and

creative things. It could be written like a poem or a song. Your choice.

I looked at Harry who was already looking at me. I sighed.

-Guess we have to spend time together. -he said smiling

-Don't try to flirt with me.

-You too. -he winked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky's POV

I was lying on my bed when my phone beeped. It was a SMS… from Harry.

_**You're coming to Liam's party? That's a surprise. See ya there then. xx**_

_**Get used to it. I'm gonna surprise you. And how the hell you got my number?**_

_**Not gonna tell you :)) What r u wearing tonight?**_

_**Won't tell you. Stop chatting me!**_

_**Right away xx**_

_**Thank you Harry :)**_

_**See? You're the one who keeps writing. xx**_

UGH, he was so cheeky. I hated that. I grabbed my phone and I called Nick.

-Hey lovely, what's up? -he asked me when he picked up the phone

-Nothing, thinking bout you. What are you doing?

-Watching TV. Are you preparing for the party?

-Yeah. I'm ready, I'm leaving it's almost 9pm. Gonna miss you. - I said in sad voice.

-Hey, have a lot of fun, don't think bout me.

I hung up the phone. I went to the party. The house was full of people I hardly knew. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

-Glad you came Vic. -Liam smiled at me and he hugged me. -Want something for drink?

-Well, yeah, Martini? -I smiled, he took my hand and led me to the kitchen. He gave me Martini - Thanks. So, did you give my phone number to Harry?

-Yeah, he asked, he said you guys have a project together. Right?

-Yeah, yeah. -I smiled -Did he say something bout me?

-No. Nothing. Why do you ask? -He looked right into my eyes waiting for an answer

-I -I don't know. - I laughed nervously. -Okay, I think I'll go get some fresh air.

Harry haven't said a thing for me? I was surprised. Really. I don't know why but I thought he … he… oh God, however. I was about to open the door when someone grabbed my hand and made me turn around. Harry.

-What do you want? -I asked angrily.

-Hi to you too. -He smiled at me. WIDE SMILE. CHEEKY SMILE.

-Hi. -I mumbled- Back to my question, what do you want? -He laughed - What is so funny? -I asked confused.

-You. -he smiled - Every time I turn to you, you always ask what do you know. -we both laugh.

-So…

-So… -he smiled- I like your eyes. They're beautiful. -couldn't help I blushed- where's your boyfriend?

-Home. He's at home.

-Are you sure? -I nodded - I'm pretty sure I saw him at Med cafe … with another girl.

When I heard what he had just said i felt something in my stomach.

-You're lying… Harry, you're lying…

-Why would I lie? -he smiled. Yeah why would he lie… - You can go and check it if you want…

-I will! I'll go. -I turned and opened the door. I started to run.

When I got there, my heart skipped. Harry was right. Nick was there with a girl. Her hand in his hand. I called him.

-Where are you?

-Uhm… uuuhhmm… I'm home babe. -his voice was vibrant.

-Yeah? Are you sure, because I can see you. And believe the view is not great. If you turn your head, you can see me too. -he did it.

-Babe… I-I can explain…

-Dont babe me. -I hung up the phone and turned around. Cheers. I saw Harry. - Great. You came to laugh? Go on. Laugh at me…

-I don't want to laugh… -he didn't smile, his face was serious.

I shook my head and start walking.

-Vic… Vic… -Hick was screaming after me. He stopped me. -I can explain.

-I'm smart enough to realize what happened.

-We have to talk. Please. -he put his hand on my cheek but I cut him off.

-We're going to talk. Not now. Okay? -tears were already in my eyes

-Vi… I lo- I cut him off

-Don't say it. -I turned and start walking, Harry did the same. Nick went into the cafe… that hurt me.

-Where are you going? -Harry asked

-Look, Harry thank you, but I want to be alone now. -I tried to dry my tears.

-I want to be with you right now, you're hurt, you need a shoulder to cry.

Look Harry… -I went closer to him. I looked into his beautiful green eyes… how come I've never noticed they're so beautiful. I smiled without knowing and put my fingers trough his hair. He smiled. When I realize what I have just done, my smile faded away. -I-I'm not sure if i want to be your friend Harry… Sorry… -I turned my back towards him and I started to walk...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I have problems with updating chapters. I'm new so I haven't figured it out how it works. Any help is welcome. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

She didn't want me to be her friend. Why? I couldn't do anything so I got back to the party. Louis came to me and hugged me friendly.

-What's up Hazza? Why do you look like that?

-Like what?

-Like you had a hard night hehehe -he said as he winked at me -Who was the lucky girl?

-No one. I wasn't with a girl. -I said with a serious tone then I sat on the sofa.

-Well, well, well… -Louis sat next to me - Then what is it buddy?

-It's just… -I sighed- Okay, there's a girl that I may like, I'm not sure yet. But she… she doesn't like me. She doesn't even know me… and she doesn't give me a chance to show her that … I'm not a total jerk.

-Well, make sure you really like her, not that you like that she doesn't like you. -he smiled- Do you have class with her or something?

-Yes a few.

-A few? Then take advantage of that. You're stupid. -he laughed, I couldn't help and laughed with him.

-May be I should.

-Yeah; You do that. Now let's partyyyyyyyyyy.

I got back home about 3am. I lied on my bed for a 30 minutes, then I grabbed my phone and I called Vic. She picked up the phone after the 3rd call and oh she sounded pissed.

-Why the hell you're calling me at 3,30 am? Are you mad? -I couldn't help myself and laughed- What is so funny? Are drunk? Oh you are drunk.

-No. I'm not drunk. I'm completely sober. I wanted to talk to you… -I paused- for something.

-At 3,30 am? Really? What do you want? Speak.

-You know we have that project. And I realized I know nothing about you.

-Oh my God, you're genius! -she said in sarcastic voice which made me laugh- So what's on your mind Styles?

-Please call me Harry. So are you free today?

-Yes. But…

-No buts. So come at my place around 10am. I'll make breakfast. -she was silent- Is that a yes? -she didn't answer -Okay, see ya later then. Sweet dreams.

Victoria's POV

It was almost 4am… after i hung up the phone I got back into bed. I woke up at 8am. I walked downstairs where my mum was with Danny. Her boyfriend.

-Oh you're awake? -she was surprised, understandably, usually I wake up around 11. -That's great. We need to tell you something.

-Yeah? What is it? -I went closer to them- We're having a baby? -I said jokingly but they were serious- What? We're having a baby? Really. I-I don't know what to say. Uhm… that is… great… I think.

-Honey, breath. We're not having a baby. -she smiled, I felt relieved- We're getting married. Yey. -she sounded so exciting. And Danny too.

-So… we're not having a baby?

-No… at least not yet. -Danny said smiling. - So.. are you gonna congratulate us?

-Yeah.. yeah. Congrats mum. - i hugged her tightly. -And congrats to you too Danny. -I hugged him too. -That is really great surprise. I'm glad you're finally getting

married.

-Thank you darling. -mum said gently- What are you going to do today? Do you have plans?

-Yes. I'm going to Harry's later… I mean… I'm going now. So… yeah. -I waved at them and I left the house. I walked around 15 min and finally I got to Harry's house. I rang the door. He opened the door.

-Surprise…. -I said sarcastically excited. And judging by his face he was really surprised.

-What are you doing here? It's… It's 9. - he raised his eyebrows

-Uhm… I came earlier is there a problem? I mean… -then I saw a girl coming from behind. She was pretty and she was wearing nothing but his shirt. -Oh… I see. I should go.

-No. She.. she was leaving anyway…. -Harry gave the girl a look and she smiled

-I'll go and change. -the girl said. Harry nodded.

-Please come in… -I entered. After a few minutes Harry walked the girl to the door.

-Your girlfriend? -I asked curiously.

-No. Just … hum… just…

-I understand. So you won't call her?

-Why do you ask? Just.. don't think about it…

-You're an idiot y'know… So let's start. First question… Why do you treat girls like they're …

-Look… if you're going to be like that you better leave… okay?

-It was just a question … okay…

-You thought I like you, don't you? -he grinned…

-No. Of course not… -that was harsh… I didn't know why but that hurt me. It was rude. - Why would you like me…

-That's what I questioned. Why would I like you? You're… not the type of girls I like… I would date. You're not into girly stuffs and..

-I get it Harry. No need to insult me… I'm a human I have feelings… -I smiled.

-You speak the truth… what you think… you're not ashamed of who you are… you don't feel ashamed to say you're hurt and so… That is what I like about you. -he left me speechless… really

-I don't know what to say. You… your behavior confuses me. -I laughed- For a minute you are rude and now … so not rude… dude you have issues. -we both

laughed. I had to admit we spent a really good time together. He told me a lot of things I didn't know.

-You still think I'm a jerk? -he asked cheeky.

-Yes. -I smiled- You really have to impress me to change my mind babe.

-Wait what? What did you say? Repeat please. -he said in ironic voice. I shook my head as a respond to that. -C'mon … you called me babe… that is progress.

-Yeah might be. -I smiled as we looked each other right into the eyes.

-Why your eyes are different?

-I don't know. -I grinned- I'm like a freak am I?

-No. I love it. I've never seen an eyes like yours before. It's sexy. -I blushed

-Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

I was running late when bumped into a pretty girl. She looked lost. So I went closer to her and I tapped her shoulder.

-Hi. -I smiled at her and she gave me a friendly smile- Are you lost?

-Yeah, sorta. Do you know where is room 201b?

-Yes, you're lucky. Follow me. -we started to walk. - I'm Harry.

-Emma. Nice to meet you. - we shook our hands. She had a long blonde hair and dark eyes, cute smile and she was really friendly. We entered in class we were a bit late so everyone turned their heads towards us. - It's my fault… that we're late. Sorry. -teacher nodded and made a sign to take our seats. I sat next to Vic who was reading a book and Emma sat behind us.

-New girlfriend? -Vicky gave me a fake smile.

-Oh, are you jealous? - I asked cheeky and punched her right cheek.

-Oh Harry please… - she giggled and hit my shoulder.

-She's really cool and beautiful.

After school I saw Emma. She was sitting on a bench so I went to her and asked her out. She was so easy to get, she was so naive.

-So we're seeing later? How about 7pm? - I smiled putting my hand on her cheek

-Great, I'll be waiting for you. - I winked at her and she hugged me. - Later.

I was walking down the street when someone grabbed my hand.

Vicky's POV

I saw Harry flirting with that girl. Poor girl, she had no idea what kind of a person Harry is. I felt like I need to do something. He put his hand on her cheek. Really? Ugh. Probably he was telling her things like "oh you're so beautiful.. I like your eyes… I like your hair…. " asshole… I realized I was staring at them for a long time so I turned my head… I gave quick look and saw that Harry was leaving. I followed him. I grabbed his hand and made him stopped. I felt something in my stomach… but I ignored it. It was nothing.

-You scared me. - he gave me a goofy smile.

-Well yeah… what are you trying to do? - he gave me the "I don't know what are you talking about" look - With Emma… you're playing with her…

-It's not true. I like her. - that made me mad.

-No you don't like her. - I said it a lil bill loud - You just… haven't slept with her… She's the new cool and sweet girl… you act like a good guy you're seducing her… then you're gonna sleep with her and never call her ever again…

-What? Why do you think I'm going to do that? You are…

-Because that is who you are… that's what you do… you don't have a feelings… you use girls for fun… I… - he didn't wait me to finish

-Don't say you know me… cause you don't. -he sounded really pissed. - You know nothing bout me… and FYI … I like her.

He walked away… and I stood there for like 5 minutes… trying to assimilate what happened. I heard steps behind me, I turned around and I saw Liam.

-Uhm… hi. - I said in quite voice.

-Hi. What happened? I saw you arguing with Harry.

-Long story. I… I don't want to talk about it. - I gave him a weak smile

-Okay. I'm going out with the lads tomorrow night. Wanna come?

-I need a night out… but… I don't know.. I don't know them.

-Don't worry… I'll introduce you to them.

-Okay, I'll come. - I smiled. Liam put his hand around my neck and we started to walk. After a few minutes we reached our houses.

-So… I'll pick you up at 5,40 pm? Are you okay with that?

-Yes, absolutely. Bye Liam… see ya tomorrow. -I hugged him… he smelled really good.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I promise next chapter going to be long enough. Thanks for reviewing the story xxx keep doing it ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

HARRY'S POV

I was searching for my iPod when I saw I was running out of time. I had a date with Emma and i didn't want to be late. So I shook my head and I thought to myself I should clean up my room. After 15min I was in front of Emma's house, I rang the bell and she opened the door. She looked… nice. Little black dress, red high heels, red lipstick, mascara, eyeshadows and other stuffs… the hair was…. french braid I think…

-You look… lovely - I smiled. I couldn't say she looked beautiful… even though she was…. but with so much make up every girl could look beautiful… I'm not saying she's not …but … oh whatever.

-Thank you Harry. - She blushed and hugged me. - So… where are we going? - she asked curiously

-Uhm…. what about Sky restaurant?

-Okay. - she looked insecure.

-Uhm… you don't mind right?

-I'm fine. Just I've never been there. - she smiled, I smiled.- Let's go.

-Taxi or…

-Yes… I don't like to walk a lot… It's exhausting - she giggled, then she looked at me, she gave me that "what are you waiting" look so … I taught to myself I should stop a taxi… When we were in the taxi car, we didn't talk much… I felt awkward…

-It's so silent… - I stated.

-… It is… I don't know what to say.

-Oh look… we're here … - we jumped off of the taxi. We went inside the restaurant and sat on a table. - So… how are you? Ho was your first day here?

-It's not exactly my first day in the town… - she laughed a bit - I live here since I was born… Just changed the school.

- Oh… Why did you change the school? - now I was intrigued

-It was kind of… school full of crappy, boring people… y'know…

-Well people here are not a lot different …

Victoria's POV

I was planing to stay home tonight but Nick called me. When I saw his name on my phone's display my heart skipped a beat. We talked about the whole situation but I wasn't sure then should I forgive me… because forgiving means forgetting … I took a deep breath and answer him.

-Hello.

-I thought you won't pick up the phone. -he laughed a bit

-I was busy. Something's bothering you?

-I just wanted to hear your voice. I kinda miss your voice… and you. Can I see you?

I didn't know how to reply to that. Part of me wanted to say yes but the other …

-Maybe tomorrow. It's late and I don't feel like going anywhere.

-Look through your window.

-What? - I said confusingly, then he said it again and I looked through my window. He was there. I really didn't expect him to come. I hung up the phone and change my clothes. Now I was facing him. - What are you doing here?

-I wanted to see you. In school you're avoiding me, when I write you, you're busy, when I want to talk to you you're with someone else. So i decided to come here.

-I really don't know what to say. Nick… -he interrupted me.

-We can have a new start. Leave the past behind… we can do it. It's all up to you. -He looked me right into my eyes and smiled. I was like a stone statue for a minute. -I missed looking into your eyes.

-I… I-I… -I coughed- I think…

-Don't think… just do what your heart says… what it says Vic? -He came closer to me… he put his hand on my face… he moved his lips almost to mine… we were so close… for a minute I was sure we were going to kiss… I felt how I started to give up… and the moment when the kiss was going to happen my eyes spotted Harry… he was standing in about 10 m from us. Nick kissed me… and while "we" were kissing me and Harry were making an eye contact. I felt something strong. I don't know what it was. My whole body denied any actions. When I realize what it was happening I broke the kiss. I looked down.

-Hello Victoria. -Harry waved me. He was smiling… but it wasn't his big smile… it was different. I waved him back and he kept walking down the street… After a few minutes I couldn't see him in the dark…

-You're friends with Harry Styles? -Nick asked sarcastically - How come?

-We have a project together so we spend a lot of time together…

-That's something new, I thought you didn't like him?

-Well… I didn't, and I'm still not sure if I like him… but he's not that bad.

-Yeah right. -he laughed- He's not the type of people you would hang out. He's cheeky, popular, probably he thinks everyone is crawling under his feet … I don't know… I don't see you with him. You don't belong to "his" world. You're better than that.

-Nick I have a head on my shoulders so I can think for myself.

-You're smart, I know you can. Okay, lets change the topic… to originally what I was here for.

-And you came here for what?

-For you. I want you back.

-Look Nick, because you were important to me I'm gonna say this straight. I don't want to be with you. Not now. I want to be alone for a while. And I think we need to spend time apart from each other.

-Okay, but I'll ask you something and I need you to be honest… The kiss… did the kiss mean something for you?

I was again like a stone statue. Defiantly the kiss meant something. But… not like the other kisses we shared before. And Harry there.. made it more hard… more confusing… more like I wish it was a goodbye kiss… more like I regret the kiss….

-It meant something Nick, it really did but I don't know what. Please understand me. -Nick nodded then he hugged me

Finally I was in my bed. I wanted to call Harry I knew I was going to regret it tomorrow but I called him. He didn't pick up, so I called him again. Now he picked up the phone.

-Are you sleeping? -I asked

-No. I'm not sleeping.

-Then why you didn't pick up… Uhm is there a girl in your bed? -I so regretted what I've just asked

-Two girls actually… -he giggled… TWO GIRLS I felt angry I hung up the phone.

TWO GIRLS… that was going through my head over and over again. Harry called me. I picked up and I heard him laughing.

-C'mon Vic, I was joking. I was to the toilet. No girls in my bed. -he giggled again I couldn't help and giggled too. -So why are you calling me?

-Honestly… I don't know. -it got silent for a moment but Harry broke the silence

-Hey, you didn't fall asleep right? Hello?

-No. -I laughed- I'm here. Do you want me to… hang up? -I really hoped he'd say no.

-Mmm yeah, that'd be very sweet of your side I feel really sleepy. -he said it in serious voice then he yawned

-Oh.. okay.

-I'll see you tomorrow Vic. Sweet dreams.

-Sweet dreams Harry. -we hung up the phone. I sat on my bed and I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I have (I'm sure I have) grammar mistakes but I've written this chapter late last night xx Please it would be great if you review :)) ;33<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

After I hung up the phone I lied on my bed. I didn't know why but I got the feeling, you know… that she enjoyed our conversation … at least it seemed like that. Anyway… It was quite late so I fell asleep. Next morning I woke up early, I took a long shower and left for school. I had chemistry… When I walked into class room I saw her talking with Nick… They were in the corner… Strange feelings came. I could recognize anger, jealous, the need to punch him, I felt betrayed… All these feeling were fluttering in me… I couldn't hear them… so I turned my back towards them and just sat on the empty seat next to Vicky. After few minutes she said goodbye to Nick and she sat next to me. I was ignoring her… it was for good….If I had started to speak, I would say something stupid.

-Harry, is everything okay? -she asked me curiously not looking at me

-Mm-hm. -that was all I said and she got pissed a bit… in fact… I liked it.

-Mm-hmm? Is that everything you gonna say? -she shook her head, I nodded not looking at her- Are you fine? I mean you always talk and now… and yesterday …

-Just don't bother, buddy, I'm fine. -now I was looking at her and words just came out of my mouth- You are back together with Nick?

-No…We were just talking and…

-But you kissed?

-NO. He kissed me, I didn't… I told him that I don't want to be with him. -she whispered

-Okay. Hey do you wanna go out sometime?

-Uhm… Harry… I…

-Not as a date… I'm sorta dating Emma… more like a friends go out… have some fun…

Victoria's POV

-Not as a date… I'm sorta dating Emma… more like a friends go out… have some fun… -what? He was dating Emma? Since when? Did he really like her or what…. I didn't like that… nor her… - So whatcha say?

-You're dating Emma? -I questioned spontaneously and my eyes were wide open

-Erm.. Something like that… Anyway, what are you going to say about that friends "date"?

-Cool. Tonight, I'm coming in the club with you and the lads so we'll see each other. -what the hell was I talking?

-You're going out with the boys? -I nodded- I won't come tonight… I'm going out with Emma. -he smiled, I faked a smile… My eyes were attracted by his hand which was on the desk… I touched his hand and looked at him.

-Have fun. She seems nice.

-Mm-hmm -he raised his eyebrows.

I winked at him. I wasn't sure if I was flirting with him or… Was I flirting with him? Before I realize what was happening he leaned over me so his lips were one inch from my neck, I could feel his hot breath, I closed my eyes... for the second time I thought he was going to kiss me but he whispered in my ear…

-Are you jealous?

I turned my head towards him, the space between his lips and mine was less than one inch… I was staring at his eyes… He was staring at mine… He smiled… that smile melted my heart. I couldn't help myself and smiled too. I could hear his breathing which was as heavy as mine… I swear it was a different universe … I isolated all the noises in the room, I could only hear his breathing. My mind was empty… my thoughts were gone…

-I really love your eyes. Genuine beauty. -he whispered to me and his words made me blush… For the first time Harry Styles sent butterflies in my stomach… but they weren't love butterflies… I guessed

-Mr. Styles and Mrs. Stam, could you pay attention in class. Don't distract each other with… each other.

I looked at the teacher, the bell rang I instantly stood up and I started to pick up my books. I tried not to look at Harry… I needed to get away asap. When I reached the door I turned around and Harry was behind me. I felt like I had to say something… anything but I couldn't. He just nodded and he smiled like it was obligated to do it. I left the room and Harry left after me… I had French with Zayn and Harry had a math with Lou and… with Emma I think…

Harry's POV

I had a math with Lou and Emma but she wasn't here. I decided to call.

-Where are you? - I asked curiously

-I'm kinda sick. -she exhaled

-Oh… -It got silent for 30 seconds - Get well soon. -she thanked me and I hung up the phone. Louis sat next to me and he pinched my cheeks.

-What's up curly? How's it going? -he raised his eyebrows

-I… -the professor came in and told us to open the books. I started to whisper -I'm confused.

-About what? -Louis whispered wondering what I was talking about

-Erm… I had a moment with Vic…

-You two have kissed? -he said excitedly surprised

-Almost. We were just so close to each other… and we were staring at each other, and I had that temptation to kiss her… It was like every single part of my body wanted to kiss her… every part of me… wanted to have her…

-And why didn't you kiss her?

-It's not as simple as it looks… and we were at class and ruined our moment.

-That sucks. But, hey, she's going to be with us tonight so you could make a move y'know… -I smiled in pleasure than I remembered

-Damn, I promised Emma to see her. She's sick.

-Wait, wait, wait a minute. Emma? Victoria? Are you playing?

-No. I like Emma. -Louis looked at me questionable- But not in that way… It's cool when I'm with her but then … when it comes to Vic and it's like a stormy weather. I don't know where I'm going with her or what will happen but I like it.

-Oh God, when it happened? You're in love with her. -I shook my head in no - You are. Okay maybe not in love but you like her so much and you're a millimeter from falling for her. -he laughed

-Not funny Lou, not at all. I'm not sure if she liked me. She thinks I'm an idiot.

-You are. - he joked - Try. She may like you too… but she doesn't know it yet. -he smiled

I shook my head trying to get rid of all the thoughts. I really didn't want to think about it…

MEANWHILE Victoria's POV ( French class)

I was sitting next to Zayn. We weren't exactly friends but… now we were talking. My friend Katherine walked near us and I waved her, she smiled. When I turned my head to Zayn again, he was staring at her, I looked at her again and she was talking to her friend, then I turned my head to Zayn again who was still strain at her. The whole turning situation made me laugh and also my laugh broke the Zayn's staring period.

-So, I think she's single. - I said cheeky.

-Who?

-C'mon, don't play stupid. - I smiled and he blushed - Go and talk to her.

-Yes… but not now. -I nodded confused- So what's that "Subjonctif passé" thing?

-Don't ask me… I suck in french.

-Hmm -he touched his head- I guess I have to ask Harry…

-Why?

-He speaks fluent french.

-Hmmm.


	7. Chapter 7

Before start here's the link of my new story. Check it out

.net/s/7828380/1/LIFE_TWISTS_HARRY_STYLES_ZAYN_ONE_DIRECTION_FANFIC

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

I opened my wardrobe searching for something to wear tonight …. Finally I picked tight jeans and a tank-top, I dressed up and I called Liam for more details.

-Hey Liam, so erm… where we gonna meet?

-Hey VIc, what about… 8pm in front of your house… then we're gonna join the others.

-Okay. I'll wait for you. Bye.

I hung up the phone I looked at the clock and it was 7,30pm so i decided to polish my nails. I turned on the TV and my favorite song was playing … so you could imagine the happiness that appeared in me.

-We found love in a hopeless place… we found love in a hooooooooooopeeeeless place… - I started to sing then my mother opened the door and made a terrifying face.

-Don't sing please… It sounds horrible… - she laughed - Are you going out?

-Yes I'm going out with Liam and the boys …

-Liam and the boys? Since when you hang out with them?

-Since erm now? I don't know… Liam's my friend so I decided to give them a chance …

-Okay… That's nice, just don't be late okay?

-I'll be home at 11pm I promise.

My mum smiled and left my room, It was almost 8 o'clock so I went downstair I said goodbye and left the house… Liam was already in front of my house.

-Hey, why didn't you ring the bell?

-I just came - he smiled - let's go.

When we arrived at the place, boys were already there, they were laughing about something. When we came closer they all smiled and waved. Liam presented me. I said hi and sat between Liam and Zayn. I knew only them.

-So did you find out what "subjonctif is" ? -Zayn joked and I laughed … aw it was like our inside joke hahaha just kidding …

-I was planning to ask Harry, you said he's good.

-He's too busy to teaching Emma … -Louis joked and everyone laughed except me, I didn't find it funny.

-What do you mean? - I asked

-Y'know… some stuff like… -Niall stopped him

-Shht Louis… remember you're not allowed to talk about others's life -he laughed…

We kept talking about almost everything. They all were funny and nice guys. It was so cool to be around them.

-So you say that Liam's the father … Zayn's the moody sister, Louis is the typical older brother, Niall is the cute Irish brother and Harry's the baby?

-That's right ! - Niall admitted and boys nodded then we all burst in laugh. I looked at my watch and it was 10:50… Crap.

-Damn, I have to go.

-Why? It's early. - Louis asked in surprise

-It's almost 11pm and I have to be home at 11pm… - I explained.

-I'll drive you home if you want? - Louis suggested

-No, it's fine, I'll walk … thank you. - I smiled and Louis nodded - Well I spent a really great time with you guys. So sad I have to go. - I hugged them and I left the bar.

It was dark and the streets were almost empty and I got scared easily. I felt like someone was walking right behind me, I started to walk faster… then someone grabbed my hand and I screamed.

-It's me, relax. - the boy laughed, I opened my eyes and I saw Harry.

-Are you out of mind? I almost died of fear…

-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you.

-What are you doing here?

-Emma lives here. I was there.

-Well, thanks for the useful information. - I said sarcastically and faked a smile

-You were with the boys, right?

-Yes. Look Harry, I would love to stay here and chat but I have to go … oh and you can go back to your girlfriend.

-I can walk you home. - he ignored the girlfriend part

-I'm sure your girlfriend would not be happy with that.

-C'mon let's go, I won't let you walk alone. - that made me go mad even more

-She might be jealous, and trust me… there's nothing more scary than a jealous girlfriend.

Are you drunk? You're insane. You don't know what are you talking…

-I'm not drunk… and I know what I'm talking. And I'm talking about your girlfriend… what was her name again? Ella?

-It's Emma. - he corrected me - Let's go. - he grabbed my arm

-Don't touch me. - I pushed him away, I took a deep breath

-Why are you doing this?

-Doing what? - I sat on the street

-This. - he sat next to me - You don't want me to be with you or around you, you don't want me to be with other girls… how miserable I have to be, before you're happy?

I looked at him. His words made me feel guilty. Maybe I knew what I wanted to say… but didn't want to word it. I kept looking at him for a while until it got really awkward. "I'm sorry" was all I could say. He smiled and put my hand in his.

-I've never liked someone that much before.

-Let's take it slow okay? I'm not sure what I want…

-At the chemistry class… I was planning to kiss you… and I wondered … - I stoppered him

-Yes. I wanted you to kiss me… I had that temptation and…

-If I come closer to you… - he came closer - like that and… -we were staring at each other again, I took a deep breath he took my hands and put it around his neck then he wrapped his hands around my waist, I closed my eyes and it happened. We kissed… literally rocked my world. It was so beautiful, pure, innocent, the kiss went trough my whole body… his lips on mine… it felt so right… when he broke the kiss I couldn't say anything… I was amused… - I think I'm in love with you.

-What about Emma?

-I told her that there's nothing between me and her earlier today.

I smiled. I literally jumped over him and kissed him.

-I like your hair, your eyes, the man you are when you're with me, the way you smile at me, the way you're looking at me, I like your dimples and your smile. - I felt the need to say it. - I think I've just wrote my homework. -Harry smiled and hugged me, he kissed my cheek and softly whispered in my year "I love you"

Well, love is love… sometimes it happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Last one :-)) I'm starting a new story very soon. Maybe I'll upload the new chapter tomorrow :-)) hope you liked that one ;333<strong>


End file.
